Surfing Dimensions
by MuffinPony
Summary: Our take on the upcoming movie, Across The 2nd Dimension In Fabulous 2D. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

First Collab Story of PftFan99 and Puffedwarrior

Or should we say:  
>MUFFINPONY! :3<p>

Phineas blinked his eyes wide open, seconds before the alarm clock got the chance to ring. "Ha!" Phineas chuckled, shutting the alarm clock off. "Beat you again!" Ferb groaned and pulled his cover off. He propped up on the side of his bed, and rubbed his eyes. At that moment, Perry slowly slid his platypus eyes open, and clumsily got up on his webbed feet. He stepped onto Phineas' bed, and chattered in a friendly way. "Oh, Perry. What would we do without you?" And without a word Phineas began to sing.

We consider everyday a plus

to spend it with a platypus

If you wonder why we're ecstatic

its cause he's semi-aquatic

Phineas pushed the covers off him.

Our Ornithorincus anatinus

brings smiles to the both of us

Phineas jumped off his bed.

Life's never fuddie duddy

With our webfooted buddy

Phineas jumped onto his bed, and Ferb walked over beside his bed.

When we're brushing our teeth

Its better

Tying our shoes

Its better

Combing our hair

Its better

Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar.

Ferb climbed onto Phineas' bed.

Blinking our eyes

Its better

Breathing in and out

Its better

Sitting in a chair

Its better

And taking a bath is just a little bit wetter

Soon, Phineas and Ferb were jumping on their bed, Perry sitting there, acting mindless.

Every day is such a dream

when you start it with a monotreme

He's duckbilled and he's beaver-tailed and hairy.

Everything's better with Perry!

(Everything's better with Perry!)

Phineas grabbed Perry and waved him in the air.

Everything's better with Perry!

(Everything's better with Perry!)

Everything's better with Perry!)

(Everything's better with Perry!)

Phineas jumped off the bed, along with Ferb, and sit Perry on the ground.

Everything's better and we

just wanna tell you Perry

Everything's better with you

Phineas slumped down on his bed, and looked down on the ground where Perry was.

"Hey.. where's Perry?"

Chapter One- Everything's Better With Perry – PftFan99

Next Chapter - Puffedwarrior


	2. Chapter 2

Perry slipped on his dark fedora and sneakily slid to the kitchen, where he opened the trash can and slid in. But that was no ordinary trash can, it was actually a tube that led to the secret lair of Agent P, where he received daily messages from his superintendent Major Monnogram about the not-so-evil . As Perry slid down quickly through the tube, he abruptly stopped, uncomfortably skidding down the rough tube. Rolling his eyes, he pushed himself down until he fell and plopped into his seat in front of the giant screen. Major Monnogram appeared, informing Perry on the latest evil scheme Doofenshmirtz was up to. No matter what shenanigans the evil scientist was up to, he always ended up failing. Hopefully, with no doubt, it would be the same this time.

"Agent P, we've just received information about Doofenshmirtz," Monnogram began. "Apparently, he's building some type of dimension-inator. Get over there and out a stop to it!"

Agent P saluted and raced off in his hover car to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building. When he arrived, he jumped down into his lair, only to be trapped by a strong metal brace around his stomach. Watching as Doofnshmirtz walked over to him, Perry couldn't help but think about how easy this was going to be.

"Ah...Perry the Platypus, what a surprise!" He smiled. "No, not really. I was expecting you. Come! Let me show you my new inator." Then Doof stopped and turned to face Perry again. "Oh, that's right-You're trapped!" Laughing evilly, he coughed and became calm again. "This..." He said, motioning towards to a giant contraption. "...is my Dimension-inator! It can transport anybody to any dimension, sending them to unknown places. Do you want to try it, Perry?" But Perry was gone. "Perry the Platypus, you know, it's rude to just disappear when I'm talking to you-" Wham! Doofenshmirtz was kicked in the back of the head by Agent P, who took the remote and threw it on the ground. He for sure thought it was broke, but little did he know, it wasn't. Sprinting back over to Dr.D(who was still unconscious) and quickly grasped the  
>duck tape that sat on the table he had fallen next to. Taking the silver tape and pulling it out, he wrapped Doofensmirtz in it. Around and around he went, tying him up in an almost impossible<br>trap to get out of. Walking back over to his  
>hover car, Perry sat in it and started it up, flying<br>home again. But Agent P had not exactly foiled Dr.D's plans.

The door opened and in came his rescuer- his  
>sixteen-year-old daughter Vanessa. "Again?" She sighed, throwing her face into her palm and<br>shaking her head.

"Vanessa!" Doofenshmirtz shouted happily, blinking awake. "Er, uh...Care to untie me from this duck tape?"

"Whatever, dad," Groaned Vanessa as she rolled  
>her eyes and stepped over, beginning to unwrap<br>the duck tape from her stuck father. After all the duck tape had been removed, she took a step  
>back, letting him get up. "Better now?" She asked<br>not so enthusiastically.

"Ah, yes, very," He said, dusting himself off. "Thank you."

"So..." she took a step towards his machine. "What does _this_ do?"

"I'll tell you what, Ferb," Said Phineas, after the two brothers had gotten dressed and ventured  
>outside. "I have absolutely no idea what do<br>today, which is odd. All of our blueprints have been used. Maybe Isabella has some ideas."

And, as if on cue, there she came, happily bouncing through the gate, letting out her famous line, "Whatcha doin'?"  
>Phineas frowned. This concerned Isabella.<p>

"Nothing. I'm afraid to say it, but...we're bored." Replied Phineas.

Isabella gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "Really? You're sure?"

"Positive. All of our blueprints have been used."

Isabella now had a new goal for the day: making sure that Phineas wouldn't be bored. "Are you serious?" She smiled, took his hands, and pulled him off the ground to his feet. "That's not the Phineas Flynn I know, giving up just because he doesn't have blueprints. No; you're creative, spark up your daily creativity! I can't bare to see you bored. You're too amazing to be. You're, like, the best inventor I've ever seen! No, scratch that- you_are_. You can't just give up!"

Phineas smiled big and set a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Isabella," He said happily. "You always know the right things to say."

Ferb eventually got up and stood next to them, asking Isabella, "So, what do you have in mind?"

-

Chapter by Ashley (Puffedwarrior). Until next time, happy reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

Surfing Dimensions~

Chapter 3

"Well, Vanessa..." Doofenshmirtz started explaining."I believe that this is my best inventions yet! With this special inator, you can go to an alternate dimension with one click of a button!"

Vanessa shot him a confused look. "And how exactly is that EVIL?"

Doofenshmirtz chuckled, and said, "I plan on using this to send every person.../PLATYPUS... I despise into the alternate dimension to be stuck FOREVER!"

Vanessa gasped. "Wow, dad! That IS evil!" She took out her phone and dialed her mom's number. "Mom, you won't believe what evil thing dad did this time!"

– –

"Hm..." Isabella said, thoughtfully. "I was thinking of something along the lines of a giant birdy (A/N: Thing you use to play badminton with, NOT a feathered flying animal. Inspired by one of the clips from a trailer.) that could fly us across Danville!"

Phineas was filled with pure excitement the moment Isabella finished her sentence. "Isabella, that's a great idea!" Phineas said, showing signs of being appreciative and excited. "Ferb, you go get our toolbox from the garage, while I draw out the blueprint! Isabella, you go get Buford, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls!"

Ferb gave a thumbs up, and walked into the garage, while Isabella saluted, and said, "Roger that!", then made her way out of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

Chapter by Megan (PftFan99)

Reviews are happiness. :)


End file.
